


This Shared Feeling

by itsinthestars



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Big Hug, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform, Kisses, One Shot, Post battle of Winterfell, Rated m for a reason, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Content, post 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: The Battle at Winterfell is over...Arya and Gendry are reunited, and more is finally said.





	This Shared Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one shot, post 8x03. I definitely needed to write something after that episode...Just yeah : )

It was near dawn. Almost everything inside Winterfell's walls were filled with death. Arya pushed Bran's wheelchair through the destruction of their home, passing by few survivors here and there. She saw them catch their breaths and fall down from exhaustion. Other than that, it was finally quiet.

They reached the courtyard where there were piles and piles of dead bodies. Arya looked around and saw Brienne standing against a wall, eyes closed. Jaime Lannister was next to her; their shoulders and arms were touching. Podrick was near them sitting, head down. Arya looked around for more familiar faces...and saw _him_. Her breath stopped at seeing him stand next to Tormund. The big and boisterous man was patting Gendry on the back. Tormund turned and caught Arya's stare. Gendry saw his movement, turned and his eyes connected with Arya's and instant relief was on his face. He looked exhausted as expected. He dropped his weapon and started to walk toward her, leaving Tormund with brows raised and a grin started to form.

Arya walked around her brother and started to say, "Bran..."

Her brother replied as if he knew where she was going, "You can leave me here."

Gendry and Arya didn't break eye contact as they quickly walked toward each other, oblivious to whomever was watching. When they were at arms distance, Gendry automatically gathered Arya in his arms. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and lover. They held each other tightly. Gendry's eyes were closed; a tear ran down his cheek. Arya's eyes were open and her face was a look of pure relief. She started to smile, her head against his shoulder. 

Arya lifted her head and Gendry followed, their foreheads touched. Arya whispered, "It's you."

Gendry nodded and said, "We didn't die."

Arya lifted her head and looked at him, his eyes followed hers, "Not today," she whispered. She moved closer, put her hand at the back of his head and brought him closer, their lips almost touched, his breath mingled with hers, her lips still barely touched his, when suddenly he kissed her with a passion that excited Arya. They kissed with a different need than before.

She didn't know how long they were there for until Jon interrupted with a cough behind her and in a surprised tone was heard saying, "Arya?" 

***

Later the next night, after the clean-up of Winterfell began, and loved ones and everyone who fought for the North were paid final respects, Arya and Gendry finally had time together. Her room was a mess but the bed remained unbroken. She was naked, on top of an also unclothed Gendry and kissed him gently on the lips, then barely touched him before she kissed him deeper. Gendry broke their kiss and just stared at her, in awe. He had his hands on her hips. "What?" Arya asked.

"I just—You saved us..." Gendry started to say.

Arya ran her fingers down his chest making Gendry shiver. She liked the way she affected him. She looked above him and said in a serious tone, "I wasn't going to let death take another member of our family." She stared ahead as she continued to touch his skin.

Gendry nodded back and gently touched her bruise on her right side, above her eye. He gently put his lips there and Arya closed her eyes and sighed with content, moving toward his touch. She opened her eyes and saw Gendry look at her with urgency and quickly turned them over, with her underneath him. She grinned, her left brow raised before she wrapped her legs around him and pulled his hips down further. They moved together at a slow pace at first, until Arya was feeling the need for _more_. She grabbed his arse and pushed him deeper, moving faster. Gendry chuckled and said against her lips, "Faster, Milady?"

"Shut it. And just—" Arya started to moan loudly when he moved faster and Arya bucked her hips to meet his pace. She looked at Gendry and he looked at her. They kept their stares on each other as they both came. Arya brought Gendry's face to hers and kissed him, to suppress their moans that would threaten to wake up those in nearby rooms.

Gendry smiled against her lips and then moved to lie beside her. They were both catching their breath when Arya said, "I liked you on top and holding your arse." She said it easily as a fact and smiled at her lover. "But I like being on top more."

Gendry grinned and nodded in agreement, "As you wish." He saw Arya turn on her side toward him. The moment of quiet in the room was welcome and natural. Gendry looked in concern for a second as if he didn't know how to bring it up. "Arya, you said before, our family..."

Arya looked relaxed when she said, "You once told me you never had a family." He nodded in response. She continued, "But you were always a part of mine, Gendry. Always."

Gendry didn’t know how to respond but nodded back in agreement, feeling this was true. He leaned forward and kissed Arya gently at the corner of her mouth then on her lips. She kissed back and moved her leg over his and they started to express this shared feeling they had, but didn't say it to each other, yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> First posted on my Tumblr blog: wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
